Christmas Memories
by Shika Yaoi
Summary: A Christmas Memories between Ryoma and Momo, MomoRyo. rewritten.


Author's note: this ffic is rewritten by me, because many peoples said there's a lot of grammar mistake here. oh yeah, it was_ rewritten_, not _betaed, _because i dont have a beta reader, poor Shika. someone who want to being my beta reader please email me! sob ..

* * *

Christmas Memories  
by Shika Yaoi

* * *

Echizen walked in the crowd, the snow falling down to his hair. It's 11: 40 pm, but the town seems so lively. There are a lot of girls who walked with her lover or friends, while brought the Christmas present. Echizen stopped in front of the book store, a bit far from the big Christmas tree. He looked around to find a guy who asked him to go on a date, Momoshiro Takeshi. 

"Echizen, over here!"

He heard a voice yelling his name, he looking around to find where the voice come from. Echizen find a familiar figure near the Christmas tree, with a box in his hand, looks like a Christmas present. Echizen approached him.

"Momo-senpai."

"Here." He gave Echizen the present.

"What is it? A Christmas present?"

"No, this is your birthday present. Today's your birthday, right? Don't say you forget your own birthday ..."

Echizen glaring at Momo, "Of course I remember. Thanks, but why giving it so late?"

"Because I want to celebrate your birthday and Christmas at the same time," Momo answered while sweeping away the snow from Echizen's hair, "... Now it's 11: 55 pm, 5 minutes more to Christmas Eve. Let's just wait here, ne?"

"Momo Senpai, I want to buy drink first."

"Lemme buy it for you, you get my special treatment tonight! What do you want to drink? Hot chocolate? Hot coffee?"

"Ponta,"

"...Don't be ridiculous, it's very cold now,"

* * *

Now Echizen standing before the big Christmas tree, waiting Momo to buy a drink for him. Suddenly something hot hit his cheek, "Aah!! What the ..." but before he done his sentences, Momo already laughing at him, "that's a nice reaction, Echizen! Here, your hot chocolate," Echizen takes the drink harshly and giving Momo a glare, who now smiling goofily at him, making him want to kick his lover's butt. 

Momo hugged Echizen from behind, like holding a big teddy bear. "Momo senpai, could you stop making fun of me?" Asked Echizen annoyed, but Momo keep holding him firmly, "Momo senpai, don't! Peoples will see us!" That's no use, Momo still won't budge, he only sigh, then says, "They'll just think of us as brothers, Echizen. Come on, who would think if we are a lovers? Even the other regulars were surprised when they know if we're dating." They keep silent for a moment; and Momo began to kissing Echizen's dark hair, '_of course the regulars surprised, we always fighting after all, and now we said that we're dating, stupid Momo ...'_ thought Echizen.

"Senpai, did you know about Christmas Memories' tales?"

"Huh? What tales?"

"C-Christmas memories ..." he's kinda embarrassed to repeat it.

"Nope, what's that?"

"If you kissed a person that you like on Christmas Eve in front of the Christmas tree, your loves will eternal."

"Kiss?"

Momo gazing at Echizen; he saw a bright pink at Echizen's cheek. He smirks, knowing what Echizen mean.

"You want me to kiss you?"

"Um ..." Echizen nodded.

"You're so shy!! That's cute!!" Momo shouted while pinching Echizen's cheeks.

"Senpai, don't tease me like that!"

"But you're so kawaii!!"

"Momo, you such a ..." Echizen covered his face with his hands, try to hide his blush.

They heard a noise surround them, they starting to count.

"10 ... 9... 8 ...'

"There's no time, Echizen ..."

"What do you mean?"

"... 3 ... 2 ... 1!! Merry Christmas!!"

Momo leaning forward and kissed Echizen on the lips, making him stunned. "Se-senpai?!" Echizen start to pushed Momo away, so he kissed Echizen slowly; try not to frightening his naive boyfriend. "Don't be scared, weren't you the one who asked for this?" Momo said while licking Echizen's wet lips. Echizen look away from Momo, don't want to see Momo's gaze at him. "Echizen, look at me," Momo said calmly. Echizen raised his head, only to meet Momo's eyes.

"Christmas memories, fool tales." Said Echizen.

"Don't say that, what if the tale is true?!"

"Then why don't you make a wish, Momo senpai?"

"A wish ... Hmm ..."

Momo thinking for a second, then he whispered his wish.

" ..Next year I'll tell Echizen about if we making out on Christmas, our loves will eternal. God please makes Echizen believe this ..."

"Momo-senpai, did you say something?"

"Hm, nothing. Just a simple wish! Are you done? I'll walk you home."

"Thanks, senpai."

He placed his arm on Echizen's shoulder, he can't stop grinning, waiting to run his plan next year.

END

* * *

author's note: pervert momo .. hehe please review! 


End file.
